


The Chime of bells

by Elizayutani



Category: Parasite Eve, Teen Wolf (TV), The 3rd Birthday
Genre: Heart Warming, M/M, sterek, sterek au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizayutani/pseuds/Elizayutani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the wedding of the law and the Stilinski family was invited. Stiles is beginning to consider telling Derek the words he's always wanted to tell him. Too bad there is a wedding crasher with plans of his own, and he aims to put a halt to everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chime of bells

**Author's Note:**

> Again, a short one shot piece, as always thank you so much for stopping by and I know this one tried to be a little sappy but hopefully it isn't too bad. And as always feel free to leave some feed back! :D

It was the wedding of Kyle Madigan and Aya Brea, MIST, To save time and money they decided to keep the wedding at the nearest Cathedral, in uptown Beacon Hills. To celebrate the even several of the finest policemen and women were invited to attend the beautiful marriage, specifically, the Stilinski family, though it was only him and his son, they still showed up that Sunday morning. It was all boring, Stiles could be out with his friends, at home finishing his homework, nah, he wouldn't of done it anyway, but most importantly, spend time with Derek, but no, he was stuck at the most boring thing on earth, sitting in a pew listening to a priest wed two people he barely even knew. He was a private eye, she was a famous NYPD detective who solved some disease-zombie shit forever ago in the ninety's.  
Stiles began to think more about Derek, he has always had feelings for him. Ever since the day they met in the woods, Stiles felt his soul wanting to merge with Derek's, to always be a part of him, to become more intimate than any wolf bond he had seen from Twilight. But, he was always afraid of the if's of what would happen. Especially if Derek kills Stiles for that suggestion. Soon his mind began to wonder and he tried his best to let his lucid imagination stay hidden, he was in a church for crying out loud.  
Then, all of a sudden, a man started clapping and approached the center of the event. "Congratulations, it's nice to see such a happy couple go so soon" he said leaving everyone puzzled as to what he meant, he then turned to Stiles and the boy instantly remembered who that familiar voice was, and his heart sank as a group of hooded strangers came from out of the air. People started to worry and several officers began to try to reason and talk it out with the hooded figures who remained unresponsive. It began when the figure quickly appeared in front of the groom, who quickly tried to jump back, but was slashed heavily by the man, sending the entire Cathedral into a panic, people screamed and tried to leave, but the only exit doors were locked, and the hooded men revealed their sharp teeth and claws to begin the massacre.  
Instantly Stiles father quickly acted with some of the other officers and quickly pulled Stiles and themselves into a side hallway hidden from view, Aya managed to sneak off in all the panic and follow them. They hid in the nearby powder room. "What the hell do we do now?" One of the officers shouted in fear.  
"Well, we can't fight them with just our ties" Officer Stilinski pointed out.  
"Wait, Aya! you hunt monsters why don't you kill them!" Another officer noted, being replied to via cold stare. "Look, we need to get out there and get help, now they are going to finish up killing people out there and we have little time, so everyone except Stiles and Aya stay here" Stilinski said in a commanding tone, probably why he was one of the best police officers in Beacon Hills.  
"Why?" Stiles asked.  
"Because, they will come after the group first" Stilinski said as the officers in their suits and ties made their way out the door to hopefully find a secure exit.  
Stiles sat there by the locked door with Aya standing there with him. He didn't know what to say. "Uh, so hi, you killed all of those monsters." He said with a laugh trying to shake off the awkward feeling in the room.  
"Yeah, it was pretty creepy" Aya answered.  
"I, do some fighting of monsters with my friends too"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah, they like to take a bite out of evil"  
"Werewolves?" Aya asked. Stiles grew quiet, not sure how to respond when Aya spoke again. "Trust me, we get reports about them all the time."  
"And you don't hunt them?"  
"Werewolves are smarter than mutants Stiles" Aya said cracking a smile while Stiles returned the same expression. "So Stiles, you seem like a very cool gay man" she said playfully trying to distract him from the situation, she always had to do it when she was working the Parasite Case. Stiles blushed.  
"No, I'm not gay" He said now on the defensive.  
"It's not hard to see it"  
"Well how do you know, you're a cop! not a psychologist in gayology"  
"Trust me, I've studied enough humanity and Creature behavior when looking for infections to tell, besides, one of your father's cop buddies was gossiping about you watching as some other dude stripped out of his shirt and into one of yours" Aya answered leaving Stiles even more embarrassed. He fumbled on his speech. "D-Dammit Derek.." He said quietly. Aya pulled out a pistol from under her dress and checked it. "Please don't kill me!" he shouted, then again, if he survives he'll have that gossip to live with him the rest of his life.  
"Don't worry, not for you, It's for if we get caught in here we can defend ourselves, MIST rule number three" Aya bragged. "So, are you and Derek, together? not that I'll tell anyone" She continued.  
"No..We're not" Stiles answered in a segmented tone.  
"Oh, why's that? you get friend zoned?"  
"No, just I haven't told him yet.." Stiles said lowering his head to face the ground, feeling like he was finally defeated.  
"Oh, Well that's something that can be fixed Stiles-" She said as she heard the sound of roaring coming their way, Stiles got away from the door as Aya took aim straight at the door as the footsteps got louder. She waited until the very moment it got to the door than unloaded the entire clip within milliseconds. Stiles kept on the floor covering his ears. She opened the door after the gun smoke had dissapated and a bloody half-man, half-wolf fell onto the red carpet, She hit it square in the head multiple times. Aya reloaded and Stiles quickly rose to his feet. He never saw a Werewolf taken down by bullets. "What the hell are you using? silver bullets?!" He said confused.  
"No, Hollow Shells, they puncture more skin and fly faster than the average bullet, unlike the rounds I just inserted, these are Explosive rounds, worth more than smelted kitchen ware" She answered him and began moving out of the room with Stiles following close behind her. They snuck past many of the wolves, now running rampant around the hallways. Eventually getting back into the main Atrium of the Cathedral only to find a man in white standing before them.  
"Peter" Stiles said in a dark tone.  
"Peter?" Aya inquired as Peter laughed.  
"You remember me Stiles! I'm so glad my little beating kept that in your head" He said with a smile, Aya pointed her gun at him. Peter snickered and flashed right up in front of her, about to repeat the move he did to the Groom, except this time the target dodged it and sent a kick up into his chest. He rose back up as Stiles hid once again. "Bitch you need to learn the same thing as that boy" he scoffed as he knocked her around the Ornate Atrium, breaking paintings, tables and she bounced off of a pew when she was thrown. Causing all of her bullets to roll around on the stone marble floor. Stiles quickly picked up a broken candle pole and tried his best to distract the murderer as it sounded like gunfire came from outside, the police began removing the wolves, however, it didn't matter, within moments Stiles was soon beaten bloody, and he could barely move. Peter lifted Stiles up and held him there. "Well I'm sorry it has come to this" He said before sitting silent to himself for a second. "No, I'm not" He finished clenching his right fist to crack open Stiles' skull, releasing the left one to ensure maximum distance when all of a sudden Stiles heard the words. "Stiles get down!" Stiles hit the floor right as a blood splatter came from Peter's shirt, causing it to turn blood red. Peter turned to the bullet's direction, it was a bloody Aya, with her pistol. "You really fucking think that is going to kill me?" He mocked at her. Stiles was about to pull his head up till it occurred to him, he covered his face on the floor and within moments Peter's center chest area was blown completely away by the explosive round. Peter fell back to the floor, unmoving.  
Stiles rushed over to Aya saying. "Aya, you did it!" In a happy voice before his smile turned to a frown as he watched her drop her pistol to the floor, the cooling weapon splashing in a small puddle of blood as Aya fell backwards onto the marble floor. Stiles hobbled over and tried to get her up. "Aya! Aya!" he cried trying to shake her into a response. Aya had an almost blind stare up towards the ceiling. Stiles continued to yell at her until she said. "Stiles" Stiles stopped everything he was trying to do and say. "Yes Aya?" He said in a worried state.  
"Stiles, I'm not going to make it, I'm losing too much blood, do me a favor" She said softly.  
"No, Aya" Stiles said beginning to realize she was dying right before him, just like his mother, when she had passed, he felt helpless, he couldn't do anything, but he at least wanted to help the woman who under an hour ago he cursed for her celebration of her happiness."Sure... What is it?"  
"Tell Derek how you feel" She said. Stiles stumbled to answer her.  
"Aya, I don't think he-" He started as She interrupted him, holding his hand.  
"Stiles, you need to accept that he loves you, grab him, hold him, never let go of him, can you do that for me?" She said continuing to stare up into the arched roof of the Cathedral. Stiles began to cry and let the tears flow down his face. "Yes" He said, his voice breaking up at the seams as he felt her hand begin to let go. Stiles tried to grip her hand, but Aya was unresponsive. "Aya?...Aya!" He began shouting. "Aya!" He cried out loud, it was just like his mother, she died with one hand in his. The Swat teams busted down the door, only to find a boy sobbing over the lifeless body of the bride.  
The next day at school, Stiles walked down the hallway, tired and exhausted from everything that had occurred, his father trying his best to help him. He went outside to see Derek, sitting by his muscle car, he took a deep breath and walked forward. And though he went over alone, he left in Derek's warm embrace.


End file.
